Because fiber optic communications has advantages such as a large capacity, a long distance, and anti-electromagnetic interference, the fiber optic communications better caters to people's requirements for a large information amount and high precision in the future, and a low price makes a transmission medium of fiber be promoted in a quite large scope. Currently, a fiber network is already gradually being used in home. Mounting of fiber to the home generally includes mounting of an access terminal box (ATB) and mounting of an optical network terminal (ONT). The access terminal box and the optical network terminal are indoor application products of a user on an optical network, and the access terminal box and the optical network terminal are connected by using a leading-out optical cable of the access terminal box. Because mounting of fiber to the home needs to be performed inside a house of the user, a simplified mounting method is required to implement popularization of fiber to the home.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an existing access terminal box 10 includes a base plate 101, where the base plate 101 is generally mounted on a mounting plate 11 by using a fastened buckling hook 1011. Because the buckling hook 1011 that fastens the mounting plate 11 has poor elasticity, there is a problem that mounting and detachment of the access terminal box 10 are difficult, and in a severe case, the buckling hook 1011 may be even broken and damaged, which causes the entire access terminal box 10 to be scrapped.